dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Luthor Mcintyre
Rockbl.jpg Rock.Howard.full.488351.jpg Rock.Howard.full.412099.jpg Apperance Rock-erufan.jpg Rock--.png Tumblr mfqeloGhpl1qmuhxzo1 500.png Tumblr n50eckpLgq1qmuhxzo1 540.jpg Tumblr n7pv94xcd11suuyqpo1 1280.png Tumblr nbtqqiHkXb1qmuhxzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m6p9u9PhOg1qmuhxzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mm2zob9WrL1qmuhxzo1 400.jpg Tumblr nbjh9g4v7U1qmuhxzo1 500.png Rock10.jpg Rock Howard.jpg Rock.jpg Behavior/Personality *Strong *Loyal *Lawful *Courageous *Shy *Underated *Unspoken Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective . The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. These KPD dont go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. If you join this faction you'll be feared by alot of Yakuza and vigilante who see you coming because they know your just as gritty as they are. You show no fear. 'Fighting Style' Taijutsu (体術, literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require Chi, though Chi may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Tumblr n59twlqB941sibomdo4 400.gif Tumblr npqv06EsO51qejjyho1 540.gif Tumblr na3l4s4Rp31sibomdo1 400.gif tumblr_npw6n7MZow1qejjyho2_500.gif 'Chi Form' 'Chikara Reiki' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' 'Destruction' Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Tumblr njzch6c0VX1sibomdo1 500.gif Tumblr nisshnfKoo1sibomdo1 500.gif Tumblr ndkwv9Q6I61tb5jaao1 400.gif Tumblr mkycjad9Fp1qbaj5no1 400.gif Tumblr m7pafyFNt21qk8mll.gif Tumblr m7paf8iRNd1qk8mll.gif Tumblr inline ocdunu6J371tng8yv 500.gif Rock-ng-super5.gif Rock1.gif GMOTW NG Rock-RagingStorm.gif 'Weapon of Choice' Retractable bo staff Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Agility " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The McIntyre's Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Student